


Started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by Ribena93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Scott, Episode s03e05, Heartbroken Stiles, M/M, Mates, character death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribena93/pseuds/Ribena93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As stiles sat at the back of the bus filled with innocent teenagers, young werewolves and the crazy coach, nobody could tell that he was dying inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Found one of my old fics and decided to re-post on here!  
> Enjoy!  
> :)

Stiles was putting on a brave face. On the outside, all that was shown was the normal ADHD riddled teenage boy that was worrying about his werewolf best friend and arguing with the coach. It was the face he had gotten so used to portraying, that he could control his emotions at the mention of his death. Part of the fact he didn't show his reaction was that he still didn't believe it had happened; the other part was the fact that nobody knew about what had been going on between the Alpha and himself the past few months. So, as stiles sat at the back of the bus filled with innocent teenagers, young werewolves and the crazy coach, nobody could tell that he was dying inside.

When the bus arrived back at Beacon Hills High after the coach decided to turn the bus around, they were met with an ambulance siren. Everyone rushed off the bus to the commotion. Stiles, along with Scott, Isaac and Boyd ran to where the paramedics were working.

"But… I-I thought..." Scott stuttered as he took in the scene. Stiles turned his head to look upon the beaten and broken, but definitely alive, Derek hale.

His heart started beating twice as fast as he pushed past everyone and threw himself onto his knees next to Derek's chest.

"Derek, oh god, Derek! I thought you were dead. I thought you left me, oh god. Please tell me you're not dying. Why are you here? Where did you go? Why didn't you come find me?" Stiles was practically hyperventilating whilst clutching an unconscious Derek's hand, with Scott trying to pull him away.

"Stiles, you need to let the paramedics do their job." Scott was confused at how his best friend was reacting.

The teacher was talking to the police next to them as stiles just kept staring at Derek's nearly lifeless body in front of him.

"He just showed up at my car all beaten and collapsed, I have no idea what happened to him!" Miss Blake stated to the deputy. Stiles heard this and immediately looked in her direction, then back at Derek.

He had come here, to her, in his moment of need. Derek had chosen the beautiful, female teacher his own age, as opposed to the lanky, geeky (barely legal) boy that he had been sharing his nights with all summer. He was a fling, just a body to keep the bed warm and his needs met until someone better came along.

Stiles couldn't keep these thoughts from running through his head as his emotions took over. His eyes got blurry and he could feel tears run down his face as the ache in his heart got worse and worse till he couldn't stand it. He had to leave. He had to go before people started asking questions.

The boy ran to his trusty jeep as he watched the ambulance take Derek away. He put the blue beast in gear and followed to the hospital.

He sat in the waiting room ignoring Scott and Derek's pack, just thinking of the summer.

Stiles and Derek had begun spending more time together as Scott and Isaac were constantly at the vets. Between the mundane tasks of grocery shopping and the continuous questions stiles fired to Derek about werewolves and his life, the two had gotten closer and closer until one day stiles had gotten caught up in the laughter and togetherness. He kissed Derek Square on the lips then pulled back with a deer-in-headlights expression. Derek just stared at him for, what seemed like hours but was in actual fact just mere seconds, until he leaned forward and gave stiles the best kiss in his life (until later). They couldn't deny the attraction and soon what started with a kiss got more and more heated till they had sex. From then on, when no-one was around they couldn't keep away from each other; usually Derek snuck into stiles room at night and slid into his bed embracing him as they fell asleep.

Even if Derek had decided to end things with stiles without telling him, he still had to make sure he was ok. Stiles looked up as Melissa McCall walked up to him.

"Derek is asking for you, come on I'll take you too him." Stiles stood up and followed her, ignoring calls from Scott and Derek's pack.

He entered the room that smelled sterile and had a rhythmic beeping sound from the heart monitor, only looking at the floor.

With a croaked, "Stiles", his eyes shot up to meet the pain filled Alpha red eyes of Derek. He rushed over the side of the bed and wrapped his long fingers around Derek's bicep as his other hand held onto Derek's right hand.

"Shhh, its ok. You're ok now. No need to Alpha out." Just the feel of Derek's skin against his, made his heart beat faster and the redness in Derek's eyes to fade.

Derek gripped stiles' fingers and looked into his eyes with mild panic and sadness, "You weren't at home, and you weren't at school. I thought they got you too."

"Wait. You didn't go looking for Miss Blake first?" Derek looked confused, "you mean were not over?"

At the thought of stiles believing that, Derek's eyed turned red and his claws grew and dug slightly into stiles' hand.

"Mine" he growled.

"Guess not." Stile gulped but couldn't help the race of his heartbeat and the smile that graced his soft lips.

"I went to ask you're teacher if she had seen you, but I passed out before I could. When I couldn't find you, I thought the Alpha's had gone after you." Derek explained.

"That… actually makes sense. I'm so stupid. Don't worry, I'm safe. I'll always be safe with you."

"Mate" Derek growled once more and pulled stiles down by his hand fisted in the shirt of the young boy and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was desperate and full of feeling. Stiles broke away to say, "I love you too" only to be dragged back to his mates' lips, which after a second he could feel were smiling into the kiss at his words.

After a few minutes of sweet loving kisses, stiles sat in a chair next to Derek's bedside.

"I'm so stupid to think you wanted her instead. I mean, come on, you clearly like my dick too much to be into women." Derek glared at stiles who was smiling cheekily at him.

"Oh, don't be such a sour wolf"

Derek sighed and closed his eyes as he told the young boy to shut up and let him sleep.

"Think of a plan to get me out of here before they notice I'm healing to quick," stiles opened his mouth to speak, "in your head!" he added and stiles clamped his jaw shut.

"Fine, but you have to tell everyone about us."


End file.
